


Not Now

by b0o



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, hidekane, it happened off screen, they just had sex, violence agianst unamed random dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: The CCG has some truly bad timing.





	Not Now

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be what you had in mind but...

Kaneki stroked Hide’s face, which was still flush and sweaty from their previous excitement, and couldn’t help but lean forward to lock their lips together once more. When he withdrew he chuckled at the mock betrayal the other wore at breaking the kiss so early, “I can’t believe you would hold back now.” 

Kaneki tucked a blond lock out of the way so he could kiss his forehead and got up off the bed. “We need to clean up before this stuff dries.” Hide nodded at the reasoning and let the other go and fetch a wet towel, “so how did you like it?” 

Hide tried to keep his voice lighthearted at the question but was curious about how it was for the other. The question took a moment to sink in for Kaneki but when it did his face grew red, “it- it was good.” As he was cleaning himself up he realized that he could’ve used a better adjective to describe one of the best experiences he had ever gone through. 

At how silent it became he tried again, “I mean, it was really amazing. You were really amazing.” When he came back into the room he saw his boyfriend looking at him with a look that made his heart pound faster. “Just amazing, huh?” 

His tone sent excited shivers down the ghoul’s spine and he tried to keep the others gaze, “you were perfect.” This caused Hide to blink in surprise and let out a short laugh, “I didn’t really do a whole lot but I’ll take it.” 

Kaneki was going to argue, but saw some of the light marks covering the other and when he followed them saw what he knew to be a bite mark. His blood ran cold at the sight and he took an instinctual step back, “did I do that?” 

Hide didn’t like how fast this was turning dark, “Kaneki it’s ok, they're just hickeys. None of them hurt, in fact it was surprisingly hot.” Sadly, his plan of redirecting the conversation didn’t hold and Kaneki shook his head, “Hide I bit you, hard. I could’ve hurt you.” 

A thought seemed to occur to him and Hide knew immediately what it had been about. Ignoring the dull ache from his backside he stood and went to the other, “you didn’t hurt me, not even a little. You were gentle, slow and made sure that I was doing ok.” 

This did seem to calm the other down but his gaze was still fixated on the bite mark, it didn’t look to bad and luckily he hadn’t broken skin. Seeing that the crisis had been averted Hide grabbed the towel from the other and started to clean himself off, however he was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

Finishing quickly he threw on some clothes, which he belatedly realized were Kaneki’s, and went to the door. After making sure that Kaneki was out of sight he looked through the peephole and opened the door, “if this is a noise complaint, I swear I can explain.” 

When he saw that the two men were not only dressed in suits but were carrying briefcases, he knew what this was about. “If you would please step out and close the door, sir.” Not wanting to cause a scene he did as he was told and shut the door behind him, “how may I help you two?” 

He tried to keep his voice calm, he knew that one wrong move could change everything but when he saw how the two exchanged a look, he knew it would change anyway. “We have reason to believe that your, companion, is a ghoul. A rather dangerous one at that.” 

Hide had known this would eventually happen but still wished it could have been on a different day, “that’s impossible. I think I would notice if my boyfriend was a ghoul.” He knew that Kaneki was on the other side of the door listening, and hoped he would get the message and run away. 

One of the investigators seemed to notice his barely covered mark and gripped the briefcase silently, “sir how did you get that?” Hide scratched at it lightly, “sex, I like it rough.” They didn’t seem to buy it and one of them grabbed his arm, “don’t worry, we’re her to help you. We can keep you safe, so please stay calm.” 

When Hide didn’t move the investigator gripped the arm tightly and not so gently dragged the other away from the door, and Hide hissed slightly at the sudden pain. Not a moment later the door was ripped open and Kaneki came out, Kagune ready to strike. 

“Don’t you dare touch him!” The man closest to him barely had time to blink before he was ripped in half and Hide’s arm was dropped. “Run!” When the man didn’t hear the sound of feet running and looked back to find the blonde, not frozen in fear but instead seemed to be waiting. 

Realization over what had just happened came to late and the man felt as his stomach was torn open. Falling to the ground he watched as the ghoul went over to the human and held him tight, “are you alright?” 

The blonde chuckled and nodded, “yeah, got to say I was pretty surprised when you broke the door down with your guns blazing.” The ghoul seemed to think about something before finally speaking, “Hide I think you should-“ “I think I should move in with you.” 

Kaneki shook his head, “no you can’t give up your whole life just to go into hiding with me.” “I’m not giving up on my life, I’m just taking it in a direction it wasn’t going in before. I’m sorry to this, but you’re stuck with me. I’m always going to want to do everything I can to help you, because I love you.” 

Kaneki smiled at the sincere response and after a moment nodded, “I won’t let anyone hurt you. I love you too.” The now dying man watched as the two walked away, hands interlaced together, and cursed his stupidity for not waiting for backup.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and what else you want to see.


End file.
